


Have I Been Naughty, Santa?

by RoneOfHouseTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/pseuds/RoneOfHouseTargaryen
Summary: Tis the season, to be naughty! Jon and Dany are a married couple who lust for each other just as much as they love each other. The night before christmas, Their seductive roleplay game takes a holiday turn as Dany, insists on a visit from her "Sexy Santa". When they awake "The King in the North" and "Dragon Queen" exchange gifts that shows their love for one another.Btw I'm terrible at summaries. LOL.





	Have I Been Naughty, Santa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazzeroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazzeroo/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to the lovely, [Mazzeroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazzeroo). I hope you love it and enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it! *Big Hugggg* Have a Very Merry(Naughty) Christmas!!!
> 
> This Santa, wouldn't have been able to make all of this happen without "Elves" lol.
> 
> [Iane_Casey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iane_Casey) my wonderful beta and right hand in my fics. 
> 
> [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille) helped me come up with the title and some technical things with ao3. 
> 
> [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers) created the amazing moodboard and helped with my other technical things on ao3.
> 
> I love all of you so much! Cant thank you enough or show my gratitude enough! *Big Hug to all 3*
> 
> Now this fic has anal in it and its a big part of the smut. It's taboo for some and loved by others which is fine. If you don't like, don't read. If you do like, please enjoy!! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think in the comments AND Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all!!

Two weeks before Christmas, Jon and his favorite cousin, Arya, were out shopping for Christmas gifts. 

Jon had already bought most of his wife’s gifts, but he was still missing the most important one.

Jon and Dany had decided to each get one big gift for one another along with a few smaller gifts. The smaller gifts will be opened once they return from Christmas dinner with their families but the big gifts they would open before they leave the house.

The outlet mall they went to was home to a jewelry shop the Stark family has been a patron of for generations. Jon already had Dany’s gift made, and just needed to pick it up while Arya went with him to look over the selection for Gendry’s gift. 

Jon took off to buy the other item he’d need for Christmas while Arya was distracted. Needing to keep it a secret and to keep his nosy little cousin, who was as close as a sister to him, out of his personal matters.

All Jon could do to not smile and give away the secret purchase was hum Christmas carols, whenever Arya asked him again and again what he had bought when he came back with a bag from a party store.

******

It was Christmas Eve, and standing next to the tree in the Winterfell home he shared with his wonderful wife, while holding the perfect gift he bought that day, Jon couldn’t help but smile. 

He was dressed in a Santa Claus costume from head to toe. White fur-lined, red velvet jacket and trousers, signature matching hat with snow-white beard, broad black leather belt buckled around his abdomen, and black leather boots.

“Ho Ho Ho!” Jon tested out his best Santa impression, his northern accent still evident. He looked over to the digital clock on the wall and saw it was only 11:58 PM. Their little game would begin at midnight.

It was all Dany’s idea. She loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday. That, and her statement that Jon would make a “Sexy Santa” was how he ended up looking like he belonged in the North Pole instead of Winterfell. 

_ Next time she’s gonna be a sexy officer and I’ll be under arrest _ , Jon thought to himself, smirking, thinking of Dany as a sexy cop patting him down and finding his concealed  _ ‘weapon’ _ .

It wasn’t their first time role-playing and it definitely wouldn’t be their last. Dany loved being spontaneous and having fun, so she decided to make it a game whenever they did role play. Whoever broke character first lost and would reward the other.

Their one rule was that she couldn’t call him Jon and he couldn’t call her Dany.

“Mmmph....S...Santa?” a voice sleepily asked behind him.

Jon relaxed and took a breath, in and out, bringing himself to character. Looking over he saw the clock switch from 11:59 p.m. to 12:00 a.m.  _ Someone’s eager _ , he thought to himself in his Santa voice to stay in character.

He was about to place the gift he was holding under the tree but thought better of it. Turning around, he saw Dany playfully rubbing her eyes with a mischievous grin across her beautiful face.

“Hmm... Oh did I wake you, little one?” Jon asks with his thinly veiled northern accent almost faltered as he saw his wife in a red onesie with black, white, and green dragons printed all over.

“Santa didn’t mean to wake you, dear. Go on, back to bed.”

“But, Santa, I didn’t get to tell you what I wanted this year. Haven’t I been a good girl?” she asked innocently. “Or have I been naughty?” This question was paired with a sultry look that made Jon’s cock stir.

_ She already had the upper hand _ , Jon suddenly thought, his Santa voice in his head wavering slightly. He placed the gift under the tree, buying time to compose himself.

“Dany Targaryen, I’ve made my list and checked it twice. You, my dear, made the naughty list this ye-” Jon was cut off before he could finish his proclamation as Dany energetically grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

“Naughty?!” Dany dramatically asked while guiding him across the room. “I hope all those gifts are much more than just coal.”

Looking down, he saw the backside of her onsie opened and her petite ass was on full display as she swayed her hips.

_ Gods give me strength, _ he thought.

Dany pushed Jon down onto the couch before sitting on his lap, making sure to grind her arse over his pants.

“Santa,” Dany crooned in a low and seductive tone, “I can tell you’ve been very… hard at work, but can’t you forgive this naughty girl one time? It is Christmas.”

She leaned into Jon’s chest, rubbing herself against his fully erect and throbbing cock, and then turned her head to whisper in his ear, promising, “I’ll do anything.”

Jon gulped. Whether it was audible or not didn’t matter to him, he just needed to take control of the situation or he’d lose for sure.

Rubbing his white-gloved hands up his wife’s thighs, he massaged her inner thighs and let his fingers barely graze her mound.

“Anything?” he asked, his practiced Santa Claus voice completely gone and forgotten.

Dany let out a low moan and nodded  as she continued rolling her hips against him. Jon’s hands caressed up Dany’s sides to her breasts, sampling their weight and squeezing.

“Well, you have been a very naughty lass, but if you tell Santa what you’d like for Christmas, then Santa will looked past it just this once.”

Dany’s mischievous grin should have been a sign that she was about to end their game as the winner, but he was defiant and thought he could keep control. 

Little did he know, Dany was in control the whole time.

“Hmmm....there is one thing I’ve always wanted, Santa.”

“Your stocking stuffed? There is one gift Santa has that will fill you- I mean  _ it, _ right up.”

Dany’s hands found his, encouraging him to squeeze her perky breasts harder. She let out a loud, wanton moan at the sensation and the prod of his cock begging to be freed. 

Jon felt his control of himself and the situation slipping, so he growled into his wife’s ear, encouraging her. “Tell me.”

“I can show you better than I can tell you.” 

Dany rose from her perch on his lap and crawled onto the ottoman, presenting her bare cunt and ass to him. 

Turning her head to look at him she said, “I’ve been getting ready for this for some time, Santa.” 

Jon was at a loss of breath at the sight of a violet jewel between the crevice of her cheeks. She looked back at him and reached a hand around to slowly work the plug in and out before carefully pulling the glass plug from her puckered hole.

“Do you know what it is I want?” Her voice was a seductive hum that made his cock throb with every word. 

He swallowed thickly, the sight of her too much to behold. 

“Yes, Dany.”

“Good,” she said before happily announcing, “I win!”

Jon got up from the sofa and strode over to his wife. “We both did,” he smirked, slapping her right ass cheek just the way she liked, and then kneaded it right after.

She moaned in pleasure as she set the plug down. 

“Again,” she requested.

Giving her what she wanted, he smacked the left cheek, and kneaded it as he did the right one, licking his lips as he watched her milky skin began to regain their color.

“You have been a very naughty girl. I don’t want you to take this off. Fucking you in this is something I never knew I needed.” As he spoke, he ran one finger up and down her slit through the opening of her onesie. 

“By the way, how have I not noticed this before, love?” he asked, motioning to the butt plug as he began stripping out of his costume.

Turning toward him with a bright smile on her face, Dany sat up on her knees and helped him undress.

“I wanted to surprise you, so I only wore it in the day and took it out at night. I did practice when I was in the bath, without you, too. I’d say this surprise worked perfectly. My white wolf, you’re looking at me like you want to devour me.”

As she pulled the white beard down, she got closer to Jon, who now stood only in red trousers after having shed his coat and toed off his boots. Pressed to her husband’s form, she whispered against his lips, “Are you hungry, my king?”

Instead of words, his response was crashing his lips into hers in a passionate kiss, squeezing her ass as he pulled her front flush to his. She moaned contentedly into his mouth as she brought her arms together around his neck.

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, she looked into her husband’s eyes, saying, “Don’t forget, Jon, I won.” She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, freeing his erect cock.

“Yes, I do remember you won our little game. I also remember what you want for Christmas.” Jon took both of her dainty hands and wrapped them around his cock. Throwing his head back as she began pumping him slowly he let out a gruff, “Fuck”.

“So, what are you waiting for? You better get to work Jon Snow,” Dany grinned.

With that, Jon picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her to the bedroom. He placed her on the foot of the bed, and she immediately got on all fours, arched her back, and stuck her ass in the air.

“No more games. Eat me, my king.” 

Jon crawled on top of the bed and firmly gripped her ass to feast on her cunt. Dany was moaning like a bitch in heat with every swipe of his tongue along her slit. Jon groaning into her cunt only added to her pleasure from him lapping at her.

With his face buried in her cunt and his tongue bathing in the honeyed essence of his wife, he groaned. She was wet with anticipation the entire time and, now, her cunt was practically gushing for him. 

To test her readiness, he gently pressed his thumb to her puckered hole. Her plea for him to proceed caused even more blood to rush down to his already rock hard cock. As his thumb slowly entered her she pushed back towards it. 

“"Jon, I…” she gasped, “I want you in my ass first.” Hearing her request only made him desire her even more. He began stroking his cock mindlessly with one hand, his other still had a thumb buried in her bum.

The pleasure Dany was succumbing to pushed her over the edge when Jon began sucking on her swollen clit, both legs shaking beyond her control and intelligible sounds escaping her lips.

Jon carefully licked her sopping cunt, guiding her down from her high. 

Dany looked back to see her husband rising up with her essence making his beard glisten. His grey eyes maintained her gaze, darkened with lust as he stood behind her, still stroking himself.

He pulled his thumb from within her before slapping her left cheek again with the perfect combination of force and care. Letting go of his cock Jon slid two fingers past her swollen cunt and worked them inside her. Just as he curled his fingers to hit that spot that drove her crazy, he slid the two fingers out, appreciating the view of them completely covered in her juices. He fisted his cock again, coating his member in the same honey as was smeared on his beard.

When he was done appreciating the sight and scent of her, he got off the bed and pulled her closer to the edge, her ass still tilted for him to claim. He patted and pressed the head of his cock into her hole. 

Watching the way her body moved as she breathed, and the sight of his cock nearly penetrating her ass from behind, he asked, “You ready for me, love?”

She turned her head, and a nod and look of pure affection was all that was needed for Jon to ease himself into Dany. He slowly worked himself inside her, patiently moving further until her tight ass engulfed him without struggle. 

Dany loved the dizzying mix of pleasure and pain she felt as he worked himself inside her. Feeling him still and hearing his ragged breathing gave her incentive to rock back and forth on him, slowly at first, allowing her body to acclimate to his girth and length, and then picking up the pace and gaining a rhythm that drove her mad.

“Fuck... Dany, fuck.” Jon’s northern accent was heavier and his words slurred as he held on to her hips, guiding her movements and beginning to thrust into her.

“J-Jon…” she stuttered, ”Yes! Please. Fuck, Jon, yes, yes!" She was delirious with pleasure, the pain barely evident as satisfaction has now taken full effect. Her entire body was on fire from the sensation, her husband’s thickness working her to her limit. 

Jon’s thrusts take over as he pulls her up, linking one of his arms with both of hers behind Dany’s back, and quickly rubbing her cunt with his free hand. His thrusts only slowed down to gain more force. 

She threw her head back against his shoulder as he drilled into her over and over again, crying out in ecstasy.

“Cum for me again, Dany. Cum for me again love,” Jon repeatedly cooed into her ear.

Dany, almost oblivious to anything but the feel of his cock inside of her, was able to hear her husband. 

“In my cunt… finish…” was all she could muster to plead in her mindless oblivion of delight.

Letting go of her arms, and almost from his excursions, Jon watched as she fell onto their bed face down, and then slightly arched her back for him. It was hard for him to hold back, to not spill in her too soon, so he placed both legs on either side of hers and both hands on each side of her head and swiftly worked himself inside her cunt.

Not stilling or trying to regain composure, he thrust wildly into his wife. Her moans and screams of ecstasy music to his ears, and when her walls tightened around him, milking him of his seed, his arms gave up on him. He caught himself on his forearms, his face buried in the crook of Dany’s neck.

He thrust into her a few times more, prolonging his pleasure, and releasing spurts of his seed into her womb.    
  
******

Jon was shaken awake by a frantic Dany gleefully chanting, “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas! Wake up, it’s Christmas!” 

He couldn’t hide the grin his giddy wife elicited from him.

“It’s been Christmas this whole time, love. I have already received my present, have I not?”

“Noooooooooo!” Dany stated proudly, wiggling her index finger at her husband, “You have not, sir.”

Jon quickly pulled his lovely wife, who now wore a different onesie that was black with white wolves all over it, into a tight hug and peppered her face with kisses. Her ensuing giggle and faux attempt to get away warmed his heart.

“Neither have you... my queen,” Jon exaggerated. He met her lips with his in a short loving kiss. 

“Now, we have to hurry to Sansa’s for the get-together, so time for gifts!” Dany happily exclaimed. “Shoo, shoo, so I can get yours. It’s been hiding in here for days now.”

“Ha, alright, love. Meet me by the tree with it.”

The tree was chosen weeks prior, covered in silver ornaments and and a light shade of blue glowing from the lights, with the word “snow” as ornaments around it.

Jon walked into the living room, picked up the last gift he had placed last night, and smiled broadly, reminiscing over what had happened hours before.

“My big broody baby is very merry indeed.”

Jon put on a sullen face to amuse his wife. Her instant giggle made him smile again. She held out a box wrapped in paper flooded with snowflakes. 

He took the card and read the writing on it. “To: Santa. From: Mrs. Claus.”

Jon took the box from under the tree and handed Dany her gift, which was concealed in a small box with the Targaryen three headed dragon sigil on the top. On one side she read "To: My Dragon Queen. From: The King in the North" which were the titles bestowed upon them years ago.

Dany’s for being the last living heir to the Targaryen name and Dragonstone castle. Jon’s for being the eldest of the Stark line, even though his last name was Snow, and heir to their Winterfell castle.

“You open yours first, Jon. I’m so nervous, I hope you love it!” Dany eagerly blurted out, causing Jon to chuckle. She sat her gift down and patiently watched her husband neatly unwrap the box.

Jon opened the box pulling pulling out a wolf pommel. It was all white with red eyes.  _ White Wolf _ , he thought adoringly,  _ It’s what Dany’s called me ever since we met _ . He looked to his wife, who was eyeing him nervously with nothing but love in her violet eyes, and hugged her before kissing her passionately. “I’m your White Wolf,” he whispered against her lips when they parted.

“From this day till my last,” she responded contentedly before returning his kiss. 

“That pommel will go perfectly with your sword,” she stated matter-of-factly when she pulled away once more.

“Sword? I don’t have a sword.”

“You’ll open that, later.”

“You got me a swo-”

"Now my turn!" Dany cut him off, grinning proudly at how excited he was.She opened her box and gasped. Her mouth fell agape from what was in side. 

A crown. 

She took out the headpiece and marveled at it. A golden frame that intricately weaved together, with twining dragons spiraled together in the center.

“J-J-Jon. A crown?!” she whispered what was supposedly a question but sounded more like a statement of fact.

Jon smiled just as bright as he did the night they were married, took the crown and placed it on Dany’s head. 

“Nothing less for my queen,” he said, looking deeply into her eyes as she held nothing but the same love in hers that he held in his.

“Merry Christmas, Dany.”

“Merry Christmas, Jon.”


End file.
